This Core is focused on the functions described in the first of the three numbered paragraphs listed in the RFA: the development of innovative research networks to enhance research at the institution (UC Berkeley) as well as in the general field of aging. Central CEDA members are currently at the hub of a number of innovative networks, including McFadden for survey econometrics; Wilmoth, for Human Mortality Database; participants in the Carey Program Project on biodemography with researchers at the Max Planck Institute for Demographic Research and others; Tuljapurkar with genomic researchers; Mason and Lee, with National Transfer Accounts; Lee, with UN mortality forecast methods. These networks will be strengthened and supported, and other networks developed, through four kinds of this core activities: 1) a program of visiting researchers spending from one to two months at CEDA, primarily in Economics, thereby building or reinforcing network links, and learning or teaching approaches, methods, and theories; 2) a series of conferences and workshops organized by CEDA members around themes related to their research on aging, drawing on researchers from elsewhere in the US and other countries. 3) A program of more focused meetings of members of existing networks to address the common goals and develop common methodology and data formats, for example. 4) Development of specialized websites for sharing data and methods, building intellectual links, disseminating research papers and findings, posting questions, and providing information about meetings, progress etc.